Power Rangers: Cyber Warriors
by Story Teller Of Untold Legends
Summary: Planet Earth is in danger. The Electrobytes, from planet Electrobyton, have come to conquer it. They're using the one thing that connects the Earth most: the internet. If they gain control of it, Earth is surely doomed. But one force stands in their way. They are, the Power Rangers: Cyber Warriors. (I do not own Power Rangers)


Chapter 1

 _Kyle's POV_

"Kyle, wake up," a familiar voice said.

"Kyle?" it asked.

"KYLE RANDALL, WAKE UP!" it shouted. I woke up with a start. I looked for whoever was speaking to me, but no one was there. Maybe it was just a dream, but maybe it was someone or something else.

I got out of my bed and looked around. It was dark, since it was 2:00 A.M, but the moonlight streaming through my window was enough to look around. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact that my red laptop was open on my desk. I went over to close it, but suddenly, it glowed bright white! Then the same voice that woke me up spoke.

"Kyle, the world needs you, red ranger," the voice said. I rolled up the sleeve of my red pyjamas to reveal a morpher with a crystal inside.

"It's morphin' time!" I whisper-shouted, as to not wake up my family. I slammed down the morpher.

 _Three Days Earlier_

"Today we are studying the Civil War," the teacher, Ms. Pierce said. A kid named Aaron raised his hand.

"No Aaron, I'm not talking about the one in the comic books," she said, exasperated. He put his hand back down in shame. Even though I am African American, learning about the Civil War was one of my favorites. My great-great grandfather was a freed slave and he fought for the Union's side.

The school day dragged on, as usual, and I couldn't wait to go home. There wasn't anything particularly exciting to go home to, but hey, it was better than school. Soon it was time for lunch, which I was excited for. Not because the food was great, trust me, it's not anything delicious. The main reason I was excited was because I got to hang out with my best friend Mellie Azure. "Mellie" was short for Melissa, but if you call her that you'd never see the light of day again. She thought that Melissa was a name meant for bratty teenagers who were dumb and full of trouble. Mellie was the exact opposite of this stereotype. She was the smartest girl I knew, she'll probably be Valedictorian. She also is super good with technology, she could probably build a supercomputer, or something like that.

I went down and got some food from the cafeteria, and sat down at the regular table that Mellie and I usually sit at. Mellie was already there, with her short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin, because she was Mexican American. She wore a blue blouse and skirt, with blue flats to match. But today, there was someone else sitting at our table.

"Hey Kyle! I wanna introduce you to this new kid! He's a foreign exchange student from Japan. His name is Jay Kyou," Mellie said. Jay had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a black sweatshirt.

"It's uh, nice to meet you," I said.

"It is good to meet you too," he said through a thick accent.

"He's staying at my house, so I promised to show him around school and stuff like that," Mellie said.

"Cool," I said with a smile. That was Mellie for you. Always volunteering for something or another.

So I'm throwing a welcoming party for him tonight, you wanna come?"she asked.

"Well of course I'd love to come, I'd be fun! Who else is invited?" I asked.

"Some other people involved with the student exchange program. Aaron Garnett and Kara Saffron are the only ones that can come though," she said.

"Do they have foreign students with them too?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately they don't have enough foreign exchange students for that. We've only got three students from Japan," Mellie said.

"What time should I come over?" I asked.

"Come at 4:30 p.m," Mellie said.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" I replied excitedly. Soon lunch was over, and it was time to go back to class. The afternoon dragged on, as if it was never going to end, which always happens when there's something exciting after school.

 _A/N: Heyo! So I'm very excited for the new Power Rangers movie, and my friend Bookworm101234, who is writing his own fanfic called Power Rangers: Tatreon, has convinced me to write this. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite, and I will see you in the next chapter!_

 _~Hannah :)_


End file.
